The Room
by Ajlin
Summary: Lithuania finds himself waking up in a room, not remembering how he got there. Rated m for both violence and sex. Russia x Lithuania


_AN: Yo, this is just oneshot I wrote as a christmas gift to a close friend of mine with her favourite pairing from axis powers hetalia. Also mature content is for both violence and sex. I apologize if you think my language could need som working on. English is not my native tongue. _

**The Room**

_"What is this place… Where the hell am I?!"_, Toris thought as he woke up in what seemed to be a very small room, though he could not be sure. The room was so dark that he could just barely see the outlines of what seemed to be a big closet, but other than that, the room appeared to be completely empty except for, what Toris thought was, because of the mattress-like softness it appeared to have, a bed he had been placed in by the person that had brought him here.

Frightened, Toris crept even further back against the cold, stone wall behind him which he had woken up against, and wrapped his arms around his legs and then hid his face to escape the room around him. He tried to think happy thoughts, to keep calm but panic started to get his grip around him and the more he tried not to think about that he had no idea where he was, the more he actually thought about it. He had to get out; there must be a door in this room, right? They had to gotten him in there somehow; therefore there must also be a way out!

He lifted his head slowly and just sat in that position for a while, staring out in the darkness to let his eyes adjust to it. And slowly he began to see something, across the bed he was sitting in, that seemed to be a large wooden door. He was actually quite surprised that he hadn't noticed it right away. Although to his defense, he had been very scared and confused.  
Carefully, not to trip and hurt himself in the dark, he slid to the end of the assumed bed and then slowly put his feet down on the ground. He shivered as the ice cold floor met his feet, not just the walls appeared to be made of stone but the floor too. And not just that, it was damp too. Could it be that he was in some sort of cellar? That would explain the lack of windows.  
He got up to his feet and walked the three steps that was necessary to reach the door and put his hand on the doorknob. The small country was literary shaking when he nervously pulled hard in an attempt to get out but the door would not budge. Even more stricken by panic now, he started to push the door instead, to kick it, to yell, but nothing happened. After what Toris felt to be around an hour he finally fell down to the floor, fighting to catch his breath. What was he supposed to do? There was no possible way to open that door without a key and there were no other escape from the dark, damp room.

His eyes started to search the room once more and fell on the closet. Could it be that it held a secret way out? The chances were slim but Toris was ready to grasp anything he could get his hands on in that moment and threw himself therefore on his feet again and let his hands land on the closet's surface. By the feeling of it, it also seemed to be made of wood, and fine carvings was covering the material. It reminded Toris of the furniture used back in the Victorian days.

His hands kept searching for a handle of some sort and finally found what they were looking for. Praying to God that the closet would contain some way out of there, Toris gathered all of his strength and pulled the closet open so hard that he nearly lost his balance and fell backwards but by grabbing hold to one of the doors he was able to keep on his feet. When regaining his posture, Toris lifted his sight to see what was in the large furniture but it was too dark to see anything.

Lithuania squinted his eyes and lifted his hands once more to try to feel his way when his sight failed him. But what he felt was not a way out, there seemed to be objects hanging on a velvet surface in there. Toris kept his hands moving over them to try to work out what they were and his hands felt something that seemed to be made of leather. He traced his fingers along the object which seemed to be wired around a pin to keep it on the wall. It wasn't very thick, just about two centimeters at its roughest place and it seemed to get narrower as he kept tracing it. Slowly it occurred to Toris that it was a whip his hands were tracing and his entire body turned cold as ice. Terrified, he kept moving his hands across the other object in the closet and felt things which he identified as knives, short-blades, hand cuffs, rope and similar things.

The poor country's hands started shaking but he could not pull away from the closet, he was as hypnotized by these terrifying objects of torture that were placed in the same room as him because Toris could not in any possible way imagine that they were placed there, together with him, by pure chance.

Suddenly the small country heard something that was most definitely steps moving down a stair. Someone was coming! If the poor man had not been totally stricken by panic yet he most certainly was now. He slammed the closet door shut and jumped into the bed he had been placed in for starters and did the only thing he could think of that might get the person that was moving towards the door to leave him alone; act as he was still unconscious.

As he lied there on his back trying his hardest not to cry, he heard the steps get closer and closer until they stopped in front of the door. A key was put in the door and twisted and as he heard the door creak open, Lithuania held his breath and tried not to think at all.

He heard the door shut and then matches being lit, he could only imagine that the person who had just entered the room was lightning candles but that was quickly done and he soon heard the footsteps walk closer to the bed and then seize right next to him.

Lithuania had never, ever been so scared in his entire life and that he managed to keep his body from shaking was very impressive considering the circumstances. A prayer ran over and over in his head, a small prayer to God the he would have mercy on him and please save him. But even if God had wanted to, even he would probably not have been able to hear him as far below the surface as Toris was at that moment.

"Lithuania?" asked a childish voice that Toris knew too well and made his blood turn to ice, because there were no man alive that he feared more than the man that had just uttered his name and Toris did right by fearing him. Ivan Barginski was no man you wanted to deal with, and he was certainly not a man you wanted to be locked into a basement together with along with torture instruments.

A large, glove covered hand suddenly stroke the hair out of Toris face and not being prepared by the gesture, Lithuania could not help flinching and thereby blew his cover.  
"I knew you had to be awake by now, the drug I gave you isn't that strong." Ivan said with a chuckle and seeing as they were no escaping it now, Toris slowly opened his eyes and met the most terrifying ones he had ever seen.

"Morning, Toris." A wide smile appeared on Russia's face, but it was no warm smile that gave you comfort like most smile does. No, the smile Russia gave Lithuania was just purely insane and the eyes… The eyes were filled with more anger than Toris ever had seen them during the time he had been living with the unstable man until world war one ended and Lithuania became independent. The huge man was sitting down on the bedside and was leaning down over the much smaller man, his face so close that Lithuania could feel his breath on his face and instinctivitley tried to move away, but there were nowhere to go because the wall was blocking him and therefore Toris found himself staring into Ivan's mad, angry eyes.

"Ivan… what…" , he began with a shaking voice but was soon interrupted.

"I hear that you have been spending a lot of time with Alfred, Toris." Ivan said in that sweet voice he only used when you should be extra scared, and trust me, Toris was scared out of his mind by this point.

"I… he helps me… economically.", Toris tried to explain but he knew that it was no use, he knew very well that Ivan had seen him, and apparently still saw him, as his possession, and for Toris to live with another country, to work for another country, was just unacceptable to him.

"Mm, see that would all be fine and dandy, Toris, if it wasn't for the fact that you belong to me. No contract being written after any war will ever change that." Toris couldn't even speak anymore, the look in Ivan's eyes were absolute wrath and Toris may have seen him use that look on many others, but it had never been pointed in his direction and being Russia's subordinate for many years, Toris knew that nothing good ever came out of that look. He had seen men die because of that look and none in a very pleasant way.

"You see, I can't have my property running all over the world but I don't very much enjoy breaking my property, at least not so much that I don't have any use for it later, so I would say that I have to do two things. Mark you so the rest of the world knows that they should stay out of your way and teach you a lesson so that you know once and for all just whom you should be loyal to." Toris didn't know if he should be relieved or even more scared at this moment. Relieved, seeing as it appeared that he would get out of this alive, or scared because considering what Ivan had just said it seemed that it could be very likely that death was to prefer, at least that was what Toris thought because he expected a torture more terrible than anyone had ever heard of.

Suddenly Ivan gripped both of Toris wrists and pulled them over his head in such a swift move that he did not even have time to fight against it, although even if he had known what was going to happen in that moment he would probably not have fought either way since it had only made it harder on himself. So Toris found himself getting tied to the headboard and doing absolutely nothing to stop it besides quivering and hoping that Russia would calm down, which was mostly just a waste of time because it would not happen. Ivan was to upset, to angry to let anything go at that moment.

Without saying another word, Ivan got up and walked over to the wooden closet while Lithuania followed him with his eyes. He opened it and took, without a second glance at the other tools in the closet, out a black horsewhip and a bit of torn fabric before walking back to Toris.

"Ivan…" Toris tried to start again but was once more cut of, the taller man would not hear it.

"Open up.", he just grunted and when the brunette hesitantly opened up his mouth, Ivan shoved in the fabric and then took out a second rope, smaller this time, from his pocket and tied it around Lithuania's head to keep the cloth in place.

Toris was utterly confused, they were in a cellar somewhere and he was quite sure that no one could have been able to hear him even without the gag seeing as he had screamed at the top of his lungs earlier and not a soul had come to his rescue. There was no other explanation than that it was pure symbolic; Ivan wanted to have control, like a lord over his pet. Suddenly it occurred to Toris that maybe this was not going to happen like he had assumed, maybe Ivan was not just going to beat him up real badly. If he thought about it, the ultimate claim was not to prove that you are stronger than somebody else. That shows superiority but not ownership. If you want to claim someone, make them yours, show them who they belong to, then the ultimate act is…

Now, a beating ,Toris could probably take without too bad scars but to be claimed by Russia, for Ivan to do that to him… He just couldn't just accept that so when Russia practically ripped of Lithuania's shirt he started to squirm and whine.

He didn't even see the black blur go through the air, it just hit him across the chest suddenly and he let out a muffled scream. The whip burned like a thousand fires and tears began to well up in the brunette's eyes. He could not stand to keep them open so he started to close them but as he did the still gloved left hand of Ivan's gripped his chin and forced him to face the tall Russian, but Toris would still not open his eyes.

"Look at me, Lithuania sweet heart, and this is going to hurt a lot less." The dangerously sweet voice was there again, and the childish, cruel grin spread across his face.  
Toris knew that if he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible he should do whatever Ivan told him too, otherwise he might end up crippled forever or even dead. Chances of that happening were slimmer because Ivan had just said that he wanted the small nation alive, but if he made him angrier he could very well change his mind and just kill him of right then and there. So he forced himself to open his eyes and meet the stormy violet ones that were staring down at him.

"Good boy." Ivan taunted and let his chin go whereupon he patted his head before he unbuttoned Toris' pants and pulled them off. Lithuania did not resist, he just lay there and concentrated on looking at Ivan since he feared that he would hit him again if he looked away just for one second.  
When the dirty blonde had finished undressing his toy he let his eyes glide over the naked man laying before him and then went back to meeting his eyes that he kept so obediently stuck on only him. Ivan chuckled, it was nearly too easy to get Toris to obey, but he wanted him to keep obeying even after he let him out this cell, because he planned on doing that after making his point.

He placed the end of the horse-whip at the brunette's chin and noticed with delight that the smaller nation trembled when the cool leather touched his skin. He was certainly afraid of it and that was how Ivan was going to do this. He may use pain to get what he wanted but he wanted to break Lithuania down mentally, not physically, so he was going o scare him to do what he wanted. If he did not obey he would hit him but he would not grab him and by force make him to do anything. This was ultimately going to be up to Lithuania.  
Ivan kept tracing the whip along Toris' chest, down to his stomach, below the navel where he stopped briefly to stroke the end of the whip lightly at the sensitive skin and earned himself a shiver but nothing more, Toris' was completely still and his eyes were locked on Ivan. The eyes were dead though, he had shut them off which Ivan was not particularly happy about but he would change that along the way.

Still grinning dangerously, Ivan raised a hand on Toris stomach and then started to trace it down to his lower regions while observing Toris's face closely. When the warm gloves landed on his crotch he finally started to move, trying to get away from the touch.

"Lie still." Ivan warned him but he did not listen. The sound of the whip landing once more on Toris' chest reminded the small nation of thunder and he most definitely felt like he had been struck by lightning. One more muffled scream echoed in the small room before Lithuania once more closed his eyes but lied still and let Ivan start stroking him.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me?" Russia mumbled and with a small whine Lithuania forced his eyes open again. Ivan noticed with delight the tears that now were slowly running down Toris' cheeks.

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" he mocked while continuing to stroke the man beneath him. Toris wasn't sure if this was another warning for him not to cry, but he couldn't exactly stop either and luckily for him Ivan loved to see the flood of tears streaming down from his eyes so he avoided another beating for now. Although Toris wondered what was worse, letting this man beat him because he would not cooperate or the fact that his body was involuntarily responding to the other man's touch. It did not matter how repulsed Lithuania was by this man touching him, the fact was that objectively, his hand felt good and it was nothing he could do about his body recognizing it.

Ivan kept stroking him very slowly until he could see Toris' facial expression begin to change. Pre cum was already seeping down his cock and Lithuania could not help but to let out a little whine. He desperately wanted to look away from what Ivan was doing because he felt ashamed that his body actually was asking for more, begging him to please finish him off, but he did not dare. Instead he had this staring contest with the man he dreaded most, but the outcome of the contest was already decided; Russia would win, no doubt about it.

Lithuania felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his hips was beginning to buck into Ivan's touch. Just one stroke more and he would feel sweet relief, but Ivan would not grant him that, he let go just before and before he could stop it Toris' had let out another whine. Embarrassed and ashamed about this Toris' looked away on pure instinct without thinking and when he realized his mistake it was too late. The whip had already gone through the air and landed on his chest a third time. Swallowing his screams of agony, Toris body just cramped up before he quickly turned his gaze to Ivan again who could see the embarrassment he felt along with the pain and shame, through his eyes, and he loved it. In fact Russia had grown quite hard just by watching Lithuania go through this, watching him submit to his every will and now he wanted more.

"Spread your legs, Lithuania." He smiled as he said this and Toris' eyes widened and he hesitated just for a second but that was too long. Ivan wanted him to obey his every command without questioning him, so the whip flew through the air a fourth time that morning. This time, the pain was so much more intense because the flesh was getting sore from all the hits and Lithuania arched his back in agony but without tearing his gaze from Ivan's face.

"Spread your legs.", the blonde man repeated himself and this time the smaller nation did not hesitate before doing what he was told. He watched as Ivan got on his knees on the bed and opened up his coat, but not taking it off, and then his pants which he pulled down and revealed a fully grown erection. The blonde grabbed Lithuania's thighs and positioned himself. Toris had never wanted to shut his eyes so badly ever in his life because he knew that Russia was not planning on using any lube or to take it slow and that meant that this was going to hurt a lot. But since he was afraid of being hit again across his already sore chest he kept his eyes steady in Ivan's, trying not to tense up as much as he possibly could.  
Russia could see the fear in his eyes, but suddenly he felt a craving to hear it to, so he leaned in and tore away the cloth in Lithuania's mouth.

"Russia, please…" Toris began to plead as soon as he was able to, but the plead turned into a scream as Ivan shot into him with full force without any warning. He could not help but to close his eyes, but this time, instead of hitting him, Ivan just pulled out again and repeated the last move equally hard.

"Look at me!", he laughed when Lithuania's back arched of the bed once more. With his entire body shaking he looked at Ivan again and as a reward, Ivan started to fuck him a little slower. But the friction, as good as it was for Ivan, felt equally bad to Lithuania.

Ivan placed his hands on the bed, leaning in over Toris, still wearing that insane smile, while panting heavily. He watched as the brunette flinched and listened to his whining, it was like music to his ears, but he needed more of him. He needed to feel that Lithuania was really his so suddenly he placed a kiss on the others lips. Toris did not kiss back but he did not pull away either, he just let him do it. He just let him slip his tongue into his mouth and do whatever he wanted as Ivan continued to fuck him ruthlessly.

The bigger man finally felt that he was getting closer to his edge and broke the one sided kiss and looked at Toris again who still kept his eyes steady in the others, though gasping for breath and an even heavier flood of tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Say my name." , the blonde demanded and not, being able to feel more ashamed than he already did, Toris obeyed.

"Louder.", Russia panted and started going harder again. Toris gasped for air as the pain intensified but then did as told and screamed the other's name from the top of his lunges. Ivan bit down heavily on Lithuania's neck and the released inside of him. He stayed like that for a while. Panting and trying to catch his breath, but he finally pulled out and Lithuania let out a sigh of relief. Ivan got up and walked over to the closet again without a word and picked up a bottle with a label on that Toris could not see. Normally anyone would get frightened but Lithaunia could not gather the strength that was necessary to get scared so he just watched as Ivan picked up the cloth, he had torn away earlier, again and poured the liquid on to it.

"Good night, Toris.", Ivan smiled and put the fabric over Toris's nose and mouth. It did not take long until everything went completely black.

Toris woke up several hours later, his entire body aching, in a bed. He opened his eyes and identified pretty quickly that the room he found himself in was in fact the room that he had been living in during his time with Russia. On the bedside table he saw an envelope with his name written on it with Ivan's handwriting.  
Hesitantly, he reached for it with shaking hands and opened it slowly. There was a small piece of paper inside with only on sentence written on it.

"_Don't forget."_

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it^^ Leave a review! Fanfiction keeps fucking up my text but now I've fixed it at least a little even though the way it looks now goes against everything I've ever learned about writing^^_


End file.
